All I Need One Shot
by Harley-Hardy01
Summary: Jeff Hardy is miserable when New Year comes and his girlfriend can't make it to his brother's party. What will happen when she surprises him? If you are offended by strong sexual content I suggest not to read. Jeff/OC


All I Need; **DISCLAIMER; _I DO NOT know Jeff Hardy, I do not own him. This one shot is purely a document of fiction. No harm or disrespect is intended._**

**All I Need;**

**Cameron; North Carolina;**

**New Years Eve;**

**Jeff's POV;**

Staring at the flame of the fire I had built out here; the dancing and alluring pattern in which it moved seemed to taunt me with memories. And as sure as nightfall her face appeared in the spot where I had been staring for the past couple of hours. I hated that we were so far apart; it was almost an entire world apart and every time I found myself saying goodbye to her, a little part of me would go with her.

I had met Susan a couple of years ago; RAW had been in Aberdeen, Scotland and some of the guys on the roster wanted to go out for a few drinks as we had a two day lay over. One of the riggers had told us of a little biker bar on the opposite side of the town to where we were, and that we should check it out. He said that the owner was a cool chick called Harley who had modeled her bar on anything and everything to do with Harley Davidson bikes.

When we arrived I had been suprised at the detail and time that had gone in to the decor of the bar. My friends and I moved to a booth at the far end of the bar. I can still remember the first time I saw her; she had come tearing in to the bar from out back followed by a man who had grabbed her roughly.

The four guys who had been playing pool; placed their cues on the tables and stepped forward but she had shook her head no and continued to deal with the situation on her own, the four guys standing back far enough that they weren't intruding on whatever it was and close enough that their presense was still intimidating.

Coming out of my memory, I stared at the flame as I lit a cigarette. Turned out that Harley was Susan, and she had owned the bar for about a year when we had met. People called her Harley because she not only rode a Harley but she always wore Harley shirts, her home was full of different Harley pictures. I had ended up saving her from that guy, that night and we had instantly struck up a conversation. For the next two days I spent the majority of my time in that bar talking to her and finding that she wasn't just beautiful but she was funny, easy to talk too and really smart.

I had wanted her to come out to Cameron for New Years but she was busy with the bar and there was no way that she could get the time off. For two years she had flown in every weekend or whenever I had two days off, we would have the most amazing time and then when I took off on a plane, she got on another and flew off in the opposite direction.

It wasn't the easiest relationship that I had ever had, but I knew that she was a strong and independent woman, she liked her own space after all that she had been through she deserved to live her life any way that she saw fit to do. But all I wanted, all I needed was her here now, not half a world away in a completely different time zone.

**Susan's POV;**

I had heard the disappointment in Jeff's voice when I had said that I couldn't make it out to Cameron for New Years; the bar was just so busy and New Years was a huge night for me but I had managed to get my best friend of almost fifteen years to look after things for me so that I could be with my man to bring in a new year. Barry and I had been friends for as long as I could remember and he was the only person that I trusted to run the bar for me when I wasn't in town.

So I had booked a flight; wanting to surprise my man and here I was stood on his brother Matt's doorstep, feeling my insides churning desperately at the thought of seeing him. Even after two years of being together Jeff was still the only man who could make me quiver nervously.

Knocking on the door, I waited for an answer and when it came I was looking in to the chocolate pools of Matt's eyes, which slowly sparked with recognition.

"Suzie Q!" He exclaimed pulling me in to his arms in such a tight embrace that my bag fell from my hands and I had no option but to hug this huge bear of a man back. "When did you-why-I don't understand! Jeffro said that you couldn't make it!"

"I didn't think that I could but a friend said that he would cover the bar...so here I am! Its ok right?" I said trying to remember that when I let my Scottish accent come out, these guys couldn't understand a word I said.

"Of course it is ok! Jeffro is gonna be so happy!"

"Is he about?"

"Outside sweetie!" He said pulling me in to the house and closing the door behind me.

"Mac!" Shannon Moore appeared as if from no where.

"Hey Prince," I smiled as once again I was pulled in to a tight embrace. Shannon had once told me he called me Mac just purely for the fact that I was Scottish. "Howya doin' bud?"

"I'm good sweetness! Jeff is gonna be over the moon to see ya,"

"So Matty said! Would you all mind if I went and freshened up? I feel like I've bin on a plane forever!"

"Sure thing honey! You remember where Jeff's room is right," Matt said from next to me, nodding my head I headed straight for the second floor saying thank you.

Pushing the door open the scent of him hit me like a tidal wave and left me feeling calm once again. The effect that he had on me was like nothing I had ever experienced with anyone and it wasn't something that I had been comfortable with in the beginning because I had always been suspicious of men and their motives, but Steven was the one to blame for that not me.

Stripping out of my LA pants; the sound of the chains clanked together loudly as I dropped them to the floor and zipped my bag open; rooting inside for something else to wear.

**An hour later;**

**Jeff's POV;**

My bottle of beer was long gone but I didn't dare move for fear of losing the image of her that danced mockingly in the fire that was still going strong. The heat keeping me warm on the otherwise cold air. The one thing it couldn't heat up was the cold in my heart. I knew that I couldn't carry on with the arrangement that we had, I couldn't have her half way across the world. I needed her here, I had to have her here.

Without warning the girl had slipped in under my skin and was crawling through every vein in my body until she was pumping in to my heart and nothing I could do could get her out.

The sound of movement caught my attention and I glanced up not really interested in who was coming out. It was probably Matt just checking up on me anyway, but I ended up doing a double take.

Was I seeing things?

Blinking a few times to try and wash the image, that was taunting me, away but it wouldn't vanish. I watched as she moved slowly towards me and stopped on the other side of the fire. My eyes drank in the vision as if it would take me back to life; her long black hair was iron straight and framing her pretty face, her chocolate eyes burned in to mine as if to say, aren't you going to say anything but right in this moment she had rendered me completely speechless.

A white vest top clung to her frame in all the right places, light blue jeans showed off the definition of her long legs but she was shivering in the cold. Getting up and moving towards her, she smiled and began backing away from me, her hips moving seductively as I increased my speed. My eyes stuck on her clear lips that shone in the moonlight; turning away from me she ran in to the woods with me taking off after her.

My eyes were all over her as she moved but it was clear that she had no idea where she was going making it easy to catch her in my grasp; whirling her around and pinning her against a tree. At first I was shocked that my arms didn't go straight through her because I had been sure that my eyes were playing tricks on me but she molded in to my embrace so easily that I knew this girl was made to fit with me.

Brushing the hair from her darker than night eyes, she smiled up at me.

"Hey baby!" She purred in that Scottish accent that drove me insane with hunger.

"You're really here?" I asked moving my lips to hers and kissing her with passion and force that had her recipricating in kind. Pinning her arms above her head my lips dragged across her face taking in deep breaths of her spicy perfume that could quite literally make me a trembling wreck.

**Susan's POV;**

I could feel myself drowning in his majestic eyes, losing all sense of reality and time. The power he held over me was addictive, I loved the feeling of falling but feeling completely safe at the same time. The way his dark jeans fit snugly to his frame; the black vest seemed to fit him like a second skin; framing the outline of the amazing body.

God I loved this body!

"Nah...I'm nae really here! It's just a figment of yer imagination!" I smiled resting my head back against the tree feeling the desire building inside me as his body crushed a little harder in to me.

"Don't joke baby, you have no idea!" He growled desperately.

"I love your hair handsome," I purred pushing against his restraints and getting my hands free to run through his long hair.

"You do?" He asked knowing full well that I did. Black and blue were my favorite colors on him; it just seemed to match his entire look and that was something that I loved; his individuality, his uniqueness and his don't give a damn attitude.

"Oh you know I do!" I purred as his lips devoured every inch of my neck so slowly that it was painful.

The feel of his hands hooking under my vest top and pulling it up over my hips and then over my breasts; his fingers trailing across them lightly causing me to gasp slightly until the top was thrown across the ground somewhere that I couldn't see but right in this moment I didn't care. I wanted him the way that I always wanted him.

Keeping his leg planted firmly inbetween my own to keep me pinned to the tree he pulled his own top up over his body and as that chiseled frame came in to view, I could feel my heart racing in my chest, my knees beginning to shake with desire and desperation.

**Jeff's POV;**

It really was her, I wasn't imagining it, I wasn't seeing things that weren't there. I had her in my arms, back in my life for a short period of time and right in this moment all I cared about was having her.

My body fell in to hers and the intense relief of feeling her flesh on mine and vice versa had us both sigh long and hard. Losing all of myself in to her gorgeous eyes; people said that the eyes were the windows to the soul and in many ways I believed that and seeing Susan's soul was like nothing I had ever experienced, she wasn't just beautiful on the outside but on the inside too.

The feel of her long fingers running slowly through the light scattering of chest hair had me trembling out of control, the pleasure of such a little act reinforced the fact that it was the small things that I enjoyed with my girl. Stroking through her hair slowly; the smooth silky texture of her hair had me harder than I had ever thought possible and then just when I didn't think that I could feel anymore turned on; her lips were lightly kissing over the base of my throat causing wave upon wave of intense pleasure to ride through me.

The heat from her flesh was rising as my own body crushed in to her; giving her my heat because I knew that she was cold. A few months ago she had told me that she used to be a lot bigger than what she was now, and because she had lost a lot of weight she felt the cold a lot easier.

Lifting her from the ground; she smiled down at me as her long toned legs wrapped tightly around my waist as I moved back towards the fire; the tip of my dick throbbing against her so hard that it made her moan out in appreciation. Laying her down on to the rug by the still raging fire; I sat back and watched her for a few moments; the moon cast eery shadows over her flesh but the fire dancing on her skin making it look more inticing than I thought possible. Little dark shadows eclipsed her milky white flesh exposing just how pale this girl was but I loved her flesh, I loved the color, I loved the smoothness of it under my body.

Moving my eyes to her own to see the light flickering in the darkness making them appear amber. I could feel myself drowning and welcoming the feeling. She had always had this effect on me, making me lose all of who I was in a heartbeat.

Taking her weight on to her elbows; her long dark hair slipped behind her and my eyes moved down over her exposed ribs that rose and fell quickly. Reaching for my hands; she placed them behind her and began to guide me to remove her sexy push up turquoise bra. Not wanting to disappoint, I unhooked the two hook material and slid it from her body.

"Mmmm," She purred as my hands moved to the now exposed breasts and roughly ran my fingers over the erect nipples as I could slowly feel her body begin to warm up from the fire and the heat between us.

Seeing how worked up she was, I slid my hands down to her jeans and quickly removed her from the offending clothing, following my lead, at lightening speed, she had me stripped of my cloths neither of us really caring that someone could come out and catch us. It had been too long since I had, had here in my arms where she belonged and nothing was going to come in between this moment.

**Susan's POV;**

Being here in his arms, feeling his body pressing against my own made me never want to leave, I always wanted this when he was here, I wanted to be here, I wanted to stay with him but he had never given me any indication that, that was what he wanted from me. For all I knew, I was just a bit of fun for him. And if that were the case then I could handle that, I could deal with it because the man was rooted so deeply inside me that nothing I did could get rid of him.

Looking in to his tiger like eyes that seemed to blaze with a yellow color making them appear even more tiger like than ever, I could feel all the things that were growing inside me building higher than I had ever expected them too.

His hands grabbed my legs and pulled them to him; wrapping them around his thick waist as he lowered himself down on to my body all the while his eyes burned in to me; marking me as his forever. Long distance relationships weren't easy but phone sex and cyber sex all made for an interesting time, and keeping the things we had going for the time being.

"Tell me you want me?" He growled as the tip of his cock pulsed at the opening of my pussy.

"I want you!" As always he placed me under some kind of hypnotic trance that I couldn't describe or understand, all I knew was that it was there and I couldn't fight it, I didn't want to fight it.

In one fluid and hard movement he was inside me; dragging out fast only to slam back in to me so hard that I had tears in my eyes from the feel of how rough he was but as the momentum built, I could feel the pleasure begin to override the pain and my hips began to pick up his hard and fast pace.

Not once did his eyes leave my own; he loved to watch me when we had sex, his eyes always had this intense flicker that at first had made me nervous but now after two years I was more than used to the way it seemed to make me feel calm through out.

**Jeff's POV;**

The feel of her long black nails scratching in to the flesh of my back seemed to drive the primal side out of me so quickly that I was pushing in to her harder and faster; my weight on my elbows keeping my body close to her; the friction of our flesh rubbing against one another was almost too much to bear as the heat from the fire seemed to burn in to my flesh and the crackle in the air reminiscent on the chemistry between us.

Driving harder and harder in to her molten chamber; feeling her juices covering my shaft like a sheathe; the violent trembling deep with in her walls left my entire body shivering and trembling out of control; still her eyes held that amber tint that had me drowning. The crystal clear of the water in them making them seem slightly abstract.

Once again she was moving her lips to the base of my throat the one spot that she knew drove me even crazier; then as if she were intent on causing me to become incensed; she let her fingers trail around my body until once again she was running them through the hair on my chest.

Grinding harder still, she moaned out desperately; her hips matching the raw emotion that was hammering my hips against her own; the sweat was building but still we charged against one another lost in the passion, lost in the short time that we had together and lost in her eyes I couldn't control myself.

"_Jeff...! Jeff...! Mmmm Jeff...harder, fuck me harder!" _She moaned out her breath becoming more ragid than I had heard, her lips lingered dangerously close to the base of my throat causing a ripple effect of chemistry and pleasure to race over my flesh.

Pulling up on to my hands; she kept the pace going as I slowly reached for one leg and wrapped it around my neck followed by the other; my dick slid in and out of with ease; from the slickness of her juices, as my eyes once again latched on to her own and watched the pleasure sparking; the flames once again leaving haunting shadows on her face; her long jet black hair spread out above her head looked orange in the light from the fire that was still burning brightly.

"_Susan...! Mmmm...aaarrrrrrggggg! Oh fuck!" _I groaned out loudly as the tightness of her chamber seemed to grip me tight inside giving the most amazingly soft and gentle feeling as I dragged out only to hammer back in to her harder than before.

Slowly she hooked her feet around my neck and began to bend her knees towards her chest and pulled me down closer to her and that seemed to be all she needed as I could feel her start to cum in violent waves of constricting that shuddered through my own body in ways that only reinforced all that she meant to me.

"_**Jeff...Jjjjeeeeffffff!" **_She screamed out as she came crashing back down to earth. Her screams drowned out by the music and flow of the party inside. Moaning and purring escaping those beautiful lips that were still shining from the clear lip gloss that she wore.

Reaching up to my neck, I pulled her legs from behind and slowly lowered my body back down on top of her own; feeling the sweat and heat eminating from her frame as once again my body rubbed against hers once again; riding me higher and closer to release.

"Mmmm baby; you feel so good," She purred scraping her nails down my back; ripping skin as she went, the heat of the blood flowed from the wounds until she was cupping her hands around my ass and pulling me deeper in to her until my thrusts were all but non existant.

The post orgasmic flutter of her insides pulled my release out of me until I was back to grinding hard and faster, which only intensified when her eyes locked back on to mine drawing me in further and further, the rhythm between us became frantic as once again I could feel her pussy begin to quiver in a gentle wave until I managed to slide my hand in between our writhing bodies. Nipping her swollen clit between my fingers had her release turn violent once again and she was screaming my name.

**Susan's POV;**

Violent waves of intense rapture coursed through my veins until I was arching my back off the ground; pushing against his amazing chiseled frame; feeling his dips and carvings cutting in to my body as our bodies reached an almost violent screwing.

I couldn't help but scream his name when he did things like this to me; I was unable to control myself at all when he drove me so wild that I was afraid that I was going to pass out. Now was no different; his lips capturing mine in a desperate kiss as I screamed in to him.

As my release began to pass his fingers stopped nipping at my clit until he was tenderly rolling it between his fingers; drawing it all out of me and I was collapsing back on to the rug with a thud and he slowly came down from his own high.

Collapsing down on top of me his eyes watched mine intensely; his body grinding to a halt as he remained buried deep within my chamber encased until he was good to go again.

"Happy New Year baby," I smiled watching his own smile sparking wildly.

God he was hot!

"Mmmm! Happy New Year beautiful," He growled softly as he continued to pant out of control. Wiping the hair from my face he placed light, feather kisses to my face. "I can't believe you're really here,"

"Why? You know that I will do everything in my power to make it here, when I can!"

"But the bar...?"

"Barry is doing me a favour," I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck; letting my fingers play with the hair that flowed easily in to my hands. "In fact Barry is always doing me a favor," I giggled softly.

"Susan...I love you!" He whispered softly still his eyes made no effort to move from mine.

"What now?"

"I love you...I am in love with you, I have been...please say you feel the same?" He asked running his thumb tenderly over my lips and the small trace of my own juices transferred in to my mouth.

"I-I...!"

"You don't!" Instantly his face fell as he began to drag his almost lifeless cock out of me until I was grabbing him and pulling him back in to me.

"I do!" I admitted wiping the hair from his face where it had become captured in his eyeslashes. "I love you Jeff; I have always...I think I loved you the first time we met!"

"You love me?" The smile spread back across his handsome features telling me that I had just made him more happy than the intimate act we had shared.

"I do but I don't...I don't understand what is gonna happen!"

"Meaning?" He slowly withdrew from inside me and collapsed down on to the rug next to me; wrapping me up tightly in to his arms.

**Jeff's POV;**

My heart fluttered madly in my chest; she loved me! She really loved me the way that I loved her! This was a great start to a new year and I can only hope that it will get better as the months go by.

"I mean what about my business? Its not like our relationship is normal, or easy considering the amount of time we are apart or the fact that we live in completely opposite corners of the world!"

"We'll work it out beautiful! We will make it work; we have survived this long and now that I know you love me; I can last how ever long it takes...I'll wait for however long you need but I do want you to know that I want you to move here, I want you in my home so that I know when I am away you are waiting for me when I get back!"

"Jeff I love you, I love you more than I ever thought that I could love anyone after...well you know, but this isn't going to be just as easy as me packing up and moving out here. I mean there is green papers and visas and all that shit that I will need to get..."

"We'll work it out! Sue baby, it is gonna possibly take a while but I have faith in us, I have faith in the couple that we could be and I want you here, I want you by my side forever. Sitting here earlier, thinking that you were half way across the world, I felt so lost and alone but seeing you and hearing all that you have said I know that it will work out for the best!"

"I hope you're right babe!" She said turned around and resting her back against my stomach and chest; laying her head down on to my arm, I snuggled in to her back and kissed her shoulders softly.

"I'm always right sugar," I whispered in to her ear.

I had to be right, I was an optimist; I had to be considering all that I had done with my life. But nothing was more important than this woman in my arms resting against me, daring to take a chance on the things that we felt for one another and I would be damned if I was going to let her down.

A new year meant new beginnings and I was grabbing my new beginning firmly with both hands and refusing to let go.

**R/N - Hope you guys enjoy it. Please review to let me know what you think.**

**Harley  
xoxoxox**


End file.
